Sickness and Bonding
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: The guys are on break and Mrs. Knight is out of town on business. Thats gives Kendall and Katie time for sibling bonding time. but after bonding Kendall gets sick who will be there to take care of him... Katie of course. R&R please./
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Big time Rush or the guys or the sister.

Author note: A big thanks to JASMINE3 N9 for helping me write this chapter and story.

CH 1.

KENDALL'S POV

Seems like mom was out of town for some business trip. The guys went back to Minnesota to see their family again. Guess I'm stuck with Katie.

"Hey Kendall!" hollered Katie.  
"Where's my portable interent system?!" hollered Katieonce again.  
"I don't know where you keep your stuff!" said me replying to her.  
"I'm going to the pool for a bit." said Katie.  
"I'm coming along with you." I said following her.

I went down to the pool and sat on a chair. I didn't even bother to change. I just had to watch over Katie and make sure she doesn't gamble with some random old folks. I saw the Jennifers pass by me. I know they will reject me again as usual.

"AAHHH CHOOO!" I sneezed.  
"Bless you." said an old woman.  
"Thanks!" I said hollering back as I put my arms behind me and as I relaxed in the sun. I saw Jo walk by with Camille.

"Hey Kendall!" hollered Camille.  
"Where's Logan?"  
"He went back to Minnesita to see his parents again since Gustavo is on a break ofbhis own. He told us we can do what we want for now on out 'break'." I said with a sly smile.  
"Okay." said Camille. Suddenly out of now where she slapped me.  
"HOW COULD YOU?! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU, YOU BETRAYED ME?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" said Camille as she pretended to cry.  
"Degrassi?" I asked.  
"Yep! Wish me the best of luck!" she said with a huge grin on her face. Jo said nothing...

When me and Katie got back to the apartment, I couldn't stop sneezing non stop. I wondered why... 


	2. Chapter 2

1

CH. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or the guys

KENDALL'S POV

When I finally stopped sneezing after the hundredth time I was wondering if I was coming down with the flu or something/ but instead of wondering about my well being, I was thinking what to entertain Katie with. Then he got and idea and said, "Katie want to go see a movie at the cinema?"

"Yeah!" Katie replied with excitement showing on her face.

"Alright." I said showing a smile on my face. Then they left the apartment and headed toward the cinema. When we got to the movies the sneezing started up allover agin. "AAAHCHOOO!". I ended up stopping outside of the doors just to catch my breath from all the sneezing. I seen a worried look on Katie's face wondering if I was alright.

That's when I heard her say, "Are you alright Kendall, are you sure you want to see a movie? If your feeling sick we can go home so you can rest."

It was nice to see Katie worry about me, but I didn't want to ruin our sibling bonding time." I'm fine Katie, it must be my allergies just acting up." I replied.

"Yeah right!" Katie answered sarcastically.

We finally went into the movie cinema and I bought the tickets for 17 Again . Curse Katie and her puppy dog eyes I thought as we headed into the theater. But it is happy to see Katie smile.

While during the end of the movie I noticed my throat started to hurt when I swallowed and it became sore. " I hope I don't get sick, I have to watch Katie for the week!" I said quietly.

I must not of said it quietly enough because Katie turned around and asked, "What did you say?"

"Oh! I said are you ready to go?" I replied. Then thinking to myself so I can go home to take some Advil for my headache and sore throat. Seeing her shake her head yes we exited out of their theater and started on our way home.

As we started to walked home on the cool night I started to shake and shiver into my jacket. I'm glad Katie didn't';t notice me do that. When we got home I looked at the clock I noticed it was time for a Katie to go to bed. Before I could even Katie to go to bed I started coughing. While coughing I told her to go to bed.

But instead of heading to her room she asked "Are you alright Kendall?"

I replied with a sly smile "I'm fine Katie, I just had something caught in my throat but it's gone now." With that answer Katie headed to her room but not before saying "Goodnight Kendall." then she turned and left.

I replied with the same "Night Katie." with Katie finally gone I went into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Advil and shook out two pills and popped them into my mouth and swallowed them with a glass of water. When that was all out of the way I slowly made my way to the coach and sat down. After sitting down I noticed I was feeling really hot then getting cold the next.

"Great I'm definitely getting sick!" talking out loud to myself. When I finished saying that I decided to head to bed thinking If I get a goodnights rest I'll feel better in the morning. Hopefully. With that said I headed towards my room for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or the cast.

Author note: a big thanks to Jasmine n9 for writing and helping me with the story.

Katie's POV

I woke up the next morning. I was welcomed by the sound of Kendall's coughs. I ran to him as fast as I could. His nose was red and looked sweaty.

"Still have the fever?" I asked as I quirked a brow.

"Yeah." he replied with a stuffy nose. I ran into the kitchen looking in the cabinets. I was looking for the cold medicine. I wonder if mom did bring some. I was still looking around. I didn't find any sadly. I was wondering if I could ask Camille if she had any.

"Kendall!" I hollered across the room as I put my jacket on. It's hot in California, and sometimes the air conditioning can get overboard.

"I'm going to see Camille to see if she has some medicine I can give you. Kay?"

"Be back quickly. I can't wait forever." He said followed by a cough. I ran down the halls. I was searching for a room with the number and letter 2R.

"Aha!" I said with success. I rang the doorbell and took a step back.

"Who is it?" I heard a cheery voice behind the door.

"It's me Katie, Kendall's little sister." I answered wondering if she could hear me between the thick doors. As she opened the door, I saw something light green and it looked hard yet slimy on her face.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed.

"WHAT?! WHAT?!" she said looking around her cautiously.

"Oh it's just you." I sighed in relief.

"Hardy har har. So funny." She answered Sarcastically.

"What do you want Katie?" she answered with her lips moving only a bit.

"Kendall's sick and I was wondering if you have any medicine that I can use." I asked politely. Yeah I know this isn't my usual self, but Camille's on the tough side.

"Sure, leme get it." I saw her walk towards the cabinet.  
"Make yourself at home while I find it." she said looking through her cabinet for some medicine. I walked in and plopped myself on the couch. I looked around and found myself some entertainment. I saw a scrapbook with Logan's face on it.

"Hmm..." I said as I hummed while looking through the scrapbook. I found some embarrassing pictures of Logan. I started to laugh. But I had to hide it. That was the hard part. One of the pictures had Logan's swim trunks pulled off from Kendall. I remembered that time. I was also at the pool. They had a prank war like they use to. It was pathetic and yet funny. I'm just saying I could do better.

"Here you go!" said Camille closing her cabinet. I quickly closed the scrapbook and threw it on the coffee table.

"Thanks Camille." I said taking the medicine. I stormed off into the halls to 2J again.

"Kendall I'm back!" I hollered again. I wonder if Kendall will ever get better.

"I got the medicine Ken!" I got the big spoon mom had when she tried to make me drink medicine when I pretended. I had trouble reaching the cabinet. Well, I was small to begin with. I got the spoon and came down. I grabbed the tray and put the med and the spoon on the tray. I walked towards Kendall's room.

"Come here nub." I said putting down the tray on the table beside his bed.

"You know what?" He started.

"I don't think I need that medicine." Kendall said as he pretended to be healthy. I knew he was sick. His nose was red. And his voice sounds muffled. Sit down! I said tackling him,

"But I don't want the medicine!" he whined.

"You're acting like a big baby!" I said as I wrestled him. I may be small, but I was tougher than I looked. And by the looks of it, Kendall was sick so I had an advantage. I pushed him on his bed and tucked him tight. I poured some medicine on the spoon. And slowly walked towards Kendall. He was struggling to break free.

"Open wide!" I said holding the spoon.

"Mmm..." He said closing his mouth. He hates medicine. I remember when Kendall was sick at the age of twelve. I was eight. He was sick. I think he had the cold. He was coughing non-stop. Ahh, memories. He acted like a big baby.

End of flash back. Anyway, I started screaming at him.  
"C'MON KENDALL!" I started.

"TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" I continued.

"IF YOU'RE GONNA ACT THIS WAY FOREVER, YOU CAN KISS YOUR CHANCES GOOD-BYE OF GETTING A GIRLFRIEND!" I ended.

"B-but I-" He stuttered.

"Leme take your temperature first..." I said walking towards him with a thermometer in my hand.

...-Epic music-...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or the cast.

Author Note: A big thanks to JASMIN3 N9 for helping me write this story.

Katie came closer and closer to Kendall's face. He was struggling to break free  
from the blankets.

"DON'T YOU CAME ANY CLOSER!" Hollered Kendall.

"JUST HOLD STILL!" said Katie also struggling.

"NO!" said Kendall. He finally broke free.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BIG CHICKEN!" hollered Katie.

They ran around the apartment with Kendall in his boxers and Katie holding a  
thermometer.

"COME. OVER. HERE!" said Katie again.

"NO!" said Kendall hopping over the couch.

Katie suddenly remembered something. She had a tiny rope in her pocket. It was  
long enough to tie Kendall down. She swung the tiny string and tied it to a  
chair ankle. She pulled the string and Kendall tripped. Next thing he knew. He  
felt something go into his mouth.

"NOOO!" He said with his defeated voice. The thermometer was pulled out.

"103.8" said Katie looking at the thermometer.

"BACK IN BED MISTER!" she hollered. He sat on his bed and put the covers on  
him.

"AHHHCHOOOOO!" He sneezed.

"Drink this medicine. It'll all be over soon.

"NO!" said Kendall.

"Don't make this happen all over again." said Katie with a stern face.

"I'm doing this because I love my oldest and only brother." said Katie  
smiling.  
"YOU'RE TRYING TO TICK ME AREN'T YOU?!" said Kendall.

"I'm serious." said Katie again.

"Fine, But I'm on to you missy. Ohh, yeah I am!" he said sitting and drinking  
that medicine.

Kendall suddenly felt drowsy. He began to sleep. He had a nightmare where  
Gustavo was forcing him to do everything. He was suppose to be Kelly. Man that  
was the worst dream ever.

"AHHHH!" said Kendall sitting straight up.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" said Katie barging in the door.

"Nothing, just a nightmare." said Kendall. He was all sweaty.

"Yeah I know, You always screamed like that when you have a nightmare." said  
Katie closing the door.

Kendall sneezed again and fell back asleep.

THE NEXT DAY...

"Morning Ken." said Katie with the big spoon again.

"I don't wanna eat the medicine!" said Kendall all green.

"Eat it if you wanna feel better NUB!" said Katie as she started to yell. She  
was getting mad.

"But, but!" said Kendall.

"E.A.T. I.T." said Katie spelling.

"Fine." he slurped down the medicine. After that he shivered.

"I hate it." he said.

"Lemme take your temperature." said Katie taking out her thermometer.

"101.7, not bad. At least you feel better..." said Katie smiling.

"I still don't like it..." he pouted.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or the guys

Later in the Afternoon...

Kendall's POV

"Hey Kendall, you feeling any better?" Katie asked as she entered Kendall's bedroom.

"Yeah. A little." I replied hoarsely moving in bed.

"Your lying. I can tell, your face is plastered with sweat and your voice is muffled." Katie said.

"I'm telling the truth Katie I'm feeling better." I said trying not to show I'm lying to her.

"Fine If your not going to tell the truth, I'm just going to find out myself then." Katie said pulling a thermometer behind her back.

I noticed the thermometer and tried to move away from Katie as she edged closer to my bed. But I figured I didn't want to get tied down like I ended up yesterday, so I let her slip the thermometer in between my lips and let it stay there.

"Now that's not so bad is it." Katie said sarcastically.

Since I had a thermometer in my mouth I just sent a glare in her direction. She didn't seem to care that much as she just sat at the end of my bed. When the thermometer beeped Katie grabbed it before I could.

"102.4. it went up Kendall.". she said.

"You want to try to eat something Ken?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I'll try to eat something." I said.

"How about porridge and lemon tea?" she questioned

"That sounds good Katie." I replied while fixing my blankets.

"Alright. Be back in a few." Katie said while walking out my bedroom door.

While Katie went to fix my food and drink I decided to try to take a nap. I ended up having the same dream again. When I bolted up from my sleep I noticed Katie walking through the door with a tray holding my lemon tea and porridge. "Thanks Katie." I said.

"No problem." she replied.

When I took a bit out of my porridge, I noticed how strange the food tasted. It tasted like it had egg shells in it. That's when I asked Katie " Hey did you use eggs to make the porridge?"

"Yeah. Why?" Katie asked.

"Did you crack the eggs?" I questioned again.

"No." she said worriedly.

"KATIE!" I screamed. "You were supposed to crack the eggs and only put the yoke in, not the whole thing." I said while spitting out the porridge back into the bowl.

"I'm sorry Kendall I was just trying to help." she said while looking down at the ground.

"It's alright Katie, I know you were just trying to help. At least I still have the tea you made me." I said while taking a sip of the tea. As soon as I took a drink I found out that was big mistake to. I ended up spitting that out of my mouth to.

"Please, tell me I didn't mess that up to!" she said while sad.

"No its just sour. What did you put in it?"I asked noticing I had trouble asking.

"I put in what mom always uses when she makes us tea. I put in the white stuff that was in the black jar and white top, it was sugar wasn't it?"

"Katie that was the white pepper you put in my tea, not sugar. The sugars in the white container and black top." I tried saying.

That's when I noticed Katie look on her face, like she was really sorry. "It's alright Katie you didn't mean it." I lisped.

"I am real sorry Kendall." she said while taking a seat on the bed.

"I know you are Katie. You were just trying to help." I said lisping. After saying that I suddenly felt real tired so I decided to try and take another nap.

Katie must of noticed to because the next thing I heard was " try and take a nap Kendall, maybe you will feel better when you wake up."

As I was dozing off I was muttering "Maybe your right." Then I fell asleep.

What woke me up from my nap was something cold entering my mouth and noticed it was the thermometer. I also noticed I was I was all red and blotchy on my arms. when Katie finally pulled the thermometer out of my mouth I asked "What's going on, and why am I all red?" Katie was still look at the thermometer then she said "Your fever went up and I think you got an allergic reaction to the tea."

"What!" I yelled.

I saw Katie hesitate for a minute, then I heard those dreaded words "I think we should call the doctor to come look at you."

"NO!" I screamed. The doctor at the hotel weird me out. Katie must have known what I was thinking because then I heard her say.

"I know he's weird Kendall but we need him to figure out what's wrong with you and what to do about the rash."

"Katie, I just have the flu. You don't need to call the doctor." I whined.

I could tell she was getting annoyed with me, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Ken I know you hate doctors but we also need to know how to get rid of the rash you got." she stated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or the cast.

Author Note: A big thanks to JASMIN3 N9 for helping me write this story.

Ch. 6

Kendall was itching around like mad.

"So... itchy..." he groaned. He laid his had back on the pillow.

"Stop itching! You're going to look like James when he wore the Baracuda Man spray!" Katie hollered.

She took his temperature again and read closely. 105.8. Oh Kendall, you're such a nub. Katie backed away, making sure she didn't catch the rash or anything of somesort.

"He has to take this medicine ever 12 hours. By the 3rd day, he'll get better. I better run. I have a date tonight with someone special!" the doctor said rubbing his hands together as she grabbed his suitcase.

Katie studied him closely. He was bald. he's wearing a hideous bow-tie, and his pants are high up on his belly with his belt around...

"Let me guess... That 'special' person," she started with air quote around the word special.

"... is your mother." Kaite finished as she crossed her arms.

"Yes..." he said sadly and closed the doors behind him.

About five seconds later the door opened up.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here the bill." the doctor said handing over the bill to Katie.

Katie made a shocked face.

"$500?! Are you nuts?!" Katie said with her mouth wide open.

"I need money for my date tonight. And if you need me, I'll be in 2R. A lady called and said her skin is lumpy and... yeah." The doctor said slamming the door behind him.

Isn't that Camille's room? Whatever. Thought Katie. Katie smiled. She had a plan to pay off the bill. Yeah, she's going to use all the money from her gambling games she hid from her mom. She ran to her room as fast as her little legs can carry her. She grabbed a full pouch that looked like it was about to burst.

"Oh, yeah..." she grinned deviously.  
She took out all the money and organized them. She counted them carefully.

"1,095... I made progress! I'll still have 595 left over." smiled Katie. She took the bill from her pocket and got an envelope. She put 500 dollar inside and went to Kendall's room.

"Hey! Ken!" She hollered.

"What?" he said itching his arms.

"I'm going to deliver this money for the bill to the nerdy doctor guy." Katie responded.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Kendall with his tongue that was about to swell.

"Yeah... stay here." Katie said looking disgusted.

"Oh, I will." said Kendall as he started to itch his back.

"Ahh... that's the spot." he smiled.

Katie ran out the door and knocked on room 2R. The nerdy doctor answered.

"Oh... it's you." he said.

"Here's the mon...ey..." Katie said as she stared at Camille in the background.

"Woah! Her head is bigger than a watermelon!" Cried Katie.

"Anyway, bye..." said Katie as she slowly walked away. She just can't help but stare at Camille and her oversized watermelon shaped head.

Katie opened her room door and ran straight to Kendall's room. And guess what she was staring at. Kendall's face was all red.

"Kendall?! What happened to you?!" Katie hollered in distress.

"Mmmfff! Mmmmmmfffff!" Kendall only made a muffling sound.

Kendall's swelled watermelon head was wobbling around then fell on his pillow. Katie thought for a minute. She knows Kendall gets thirsty easily. So he must've drank the tea she made earlier again.

"Did you drink the tea again?!" hollered Katie. Kendall only let out a whine responding as a yes as he nodded.

Since your head it twice as large, it's going to take twice as many days for it to heal. Katie immediately fed Kendall the medicine and he started to fall asleep.

"Kendall? Hello?!" Katie was worried he may be dead. Then she read the medicine.

MAY CAUSE DROWSINESS. If only she read that sooner. The next night...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Big time Rush or the guys or the sister.

Author note: A big thanks to JASMINE3 N9 for helping me write this chapter

and story.

CH. 7

Kendall''s pov

The next morning i was' woken up by Katie barging into my room.  
"Katie what are you doing? it's to early to be up." I said mumbling.  
"You have to take the mediucation the doctor gave you so your head will be a normal size again Ken." Katie said while shaking ot a pill from the bottle.  
"Fine." I said not wanting to argue with her. After taking the medicine Katie decided to pull a fast one on me by saying "Now It's time to take your temperature, to see if it's down." she said.

Now it was time to fight against her. "Katie I'm feeling better theres's no need to take my temperature." I said.

But all i got for an answer was a thermometer forced through my lips.

As Katie removed the device she said " Your right Ken your fever's gone."

"Told you so!" I said smirking. Now all's i have to do is take some more medication and i will be better by tomorrow before everyone getss home.

"Here Kendall," Katie said while handing me my medicine.  
"Thanks Katie." I said while took them. then layed down and went to sleep

The next morning I woke up feeling a hole lot better. After i got dressed i went out to the kitchen to see Katie eating cereal.  
"Morning Katie." I said cheerfully.  
"Morning Kendall. Feeling better?" She wondered.  
"Yeah whole lot." I said.

After we got done eating we went to go watch the hockey game. While watching the game I remembered that i didn't thank Katie for taking care of me.

"Hey Katie." i said  
"Yeah?" Katie said wondering.  
"Thaniks for taking care of me this week. Hopefully you won't tell mom." I said pleading.  
"Your welcolme. And I won't tell mo-" before she could finish the sentence the door burst open and the guys and mom walked in.

"Hey kids did you have fun this week?" mom asked as she came to hug us.  
After huging her and Katie Looked at eachother and said "You have no idea!"  
Then after that Katie started to sneeze " Ahhhh-chhhhhhhhoooo."

"Oh No." I thought. here we go again.


End file.
